Je saigne encore
by mira nara
Summary: songfic Shika découvre Itachi au bras de Kisame... Va-t-il vraiment tout abandonner? Sa vie et ses amis?


Auteur : Mira Nara

**Auteur :** Mira Nara

**Titre :**Je saigne encore

**Couples :**Shika /itachi itachi/ Kisame

**Genre :** song ficKYO

**Disclaimer :** ça fait longtemps que je le dis mais … grâce a kishimoto j'ai une histoire a écrire…. Alors… VIVE KISHIMOTO !! (même si il n'a pas mis de SASUNARU dans son manga…)

**Note :** Faite très attention de ne pas vous noyer dans les fautes d'orthographes les fautes grammaticales, et ainsi de suite.ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Bonne lecture !**

_IL a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

Ne me mens pas … Je vous aie vu… Là-bas dans la forêt… Je pensais que tu m'aimais mais apparemment je me suis encore trompé…

_IL a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

Tu crois que je ne vous aie pas vu ??Là à vous embrasser…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-til fallu que je vois ça Ita ??

_IL a même le droit au regard qui le rend plus fort…_

Ce regard que tu ne m'offrais qu'à moi… Tu disait que tu resterais toujours à mes cotés mais s'il te plait itachi…

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta vois dans mon cœur_

Une dernière fois avant que…au moins une fois… une seule…mais tu ne le fais pas… peut-être tu ne le fera plus jamais…

_Et ça fait mal__, crois moi une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme.._

Oui, je le comprends maintenant… Les anciens me disait toujours l'amour est très dangereux et fait très mal parfois… maintenant je le comprends.. Mais en fait c'est toi qui m'a enfoncé une lame à l'intérieur de moi.. Ça me tue de l'intérieur !! je suis brisé… complètement déchiqueté…

_Regarde en toi__, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Je t'ai vu, là-bas dans la forêt…Dans les bras de Kisame, tu étais en train de jouir… mais tu ne pensais même pas à moi si ça se trouve …non en fait j'en suis certain… pourquoi penserais-tu à moi, ton PETIT AMI, lorsque tu jouis

dans les bras d'un autre ?? Tu n'avais même pas l'impression de regretter tes gestes ! Mais moi je les regrette et pas qu'un peu…

_Et je saigne encore__, je souri à la mort…_

Pourquoi dois-je endurer tous ses supplices… ?? Je saigne abondamment de l'intérieure a un endroit précis… mon cœur.. Je ne veux plus goûter à la vie si déjà si jeune elle me dégoûte … Pourquoi ne pas mourir tout de suite ??

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps…_

Je te vois rentrer dans la pièce me sourire tendrement et me demander comment s'est passée ma journée..Je n'y tiens plus… Je me sens vider de toute énergie pour continuer, vider de toutes forces pour résister pour ne pas succombé devant toi… Je n'arrive plus à garder la tête haute Je prends un kunai et me le pointe dans le cœur… Pour arrêter cette souffrance.. peut-être je ne la sentirais plus jamais… plus jamais jamais…

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort !_

Tu es choqué… Puis effrayé, tu cours appeler un médecin… Tu viens me secouer quand je tombe au sol. Sans doute pour me garder éveillé…

Mais… je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne veux plus de TA vie…

En fin de compte, tu n'es pas celui qui m'a demander de rester à tes cotés pour toujours … Tu n'es pas celui que j'ai connu à moins que …peut-être que tu me trompes depuis le début et que tu ne m'as jamais aimer..

_IL aime caresser ton visage quand tu dort_

Je l'ai vu … Là-bas tu étais dans ses bras… Il te caressai sans cesse et toi tu ne l'arrêtais pas … …Alors que toi tu disait que personne d'autre que moi n'avait ce droit de te toucher, de t'aimer ….

_Tu te permet de dire encore,encore._

_Je sais que ce qui nous tue pas nous rend plus fort_

Tu n'arrêtais pas de me le dire… J'y croyais mais maintenant moi je suis…

_Mais moi, moi je suis déjà mort !!_

Tu m'as tué Itachi… pas Physiquement mais à l'intérieur tu m'as complètement assassiné…. Tiens ça ne te rappelles pas quelque chose finalement tu m'as traiter comme tout ton clan !Content de te débarrasser de moi ?? Non ??Je t'entends crier mon nom à se vider les poumons

_Ça fait mal, crois __moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans ton âme.._

Non, c'est faux… ça fait encore plus mal qu'une lame… Celle que je me suis enfoncée dans le cœur n'était rien … Rien comparer à ce que j'endure maintenant…. Je ne sens rien, à part cette douleur dans mon cœur…

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Tu attends le médecin angoissé pour moi ?? Non … ça sonne faux.. Tu n'as même pas une pointe de regret dans ton regard…et ça me déchire encore plus le cœur … Pourquoi, Itachi… Pourquoi ??Toi tu disais ; à l'époque

« s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit je mourrais … »Mais là c'est moi qui est en train de mourir !! Et même pas une goutte n'effleure la prunelle de tes yeux

_Je saigne encore, je souris à la mort !!_

Vivement que je crève … je n'en peux plus… Pourquoi dois-je endurer ton regard… et voir tes essais pour arrêter mon sang … Je n'en peux plus.. Laisse mon sang couler… Puisque ça ne sert plus rien de me sauver…

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Le sang recouvre l'entièreté de mon corps. mais je veux m'en aller .pourquoi la mort dure –t-elle aussi longtemps ??Je n'en veux plus de la vie !!

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort…_

Je te vois éclater en sanglot… mais il trop tard pour moi…. Je voulais me nuire mais je crois que cela te détruit aussi… j'ai envie de te prendre dans

mes bras mais… mais il est trop tard pour se faire pardonné…

_Mais je saigne encore _

Le sang coule à flot, tes essais ne serve à rien je te vois maudire le retard des médecins…Mais ce ne sont pas eux que tu devrait maudire ce serait plutôt toi-même… Tu prends quand même soin de moi , mais ce n'est que comédie je le sais bien, mais ça me réconforte… un tout petit peu….

_Je souris à la mort…_

Je n'y tiens plus te voir me bercer dans tes bras… TE voir au bord de la crise cardiaque… TE voir une dernière fois… Mais je veux mourir parce que je sais qui tu aimes vraiment…. J'aurais voulu que tu m'abandonne au lieu de jouer la comédie jusqu'a ma mort…Mais vraisemblablement on ne peut pas avoir tout ce que l'on veut … c'est sa la vraie vie….

_Mais je saigne encore_

Je m'affaiblis à cause de la douleur…. Mais mon cœur restera broyer jusqu'à la fin…Tu ne pourras pas le recoller, personne ne le pourra….plus jamais…

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Je me vide de mon sang et toi de tes larmes finalement tu est doué pour être ninja et acteur … Multi talent…. Ça me tue, comment peux ton détruire quelqu'un de bien… ou as-tu appris cela ?? Sasuke m'avait prévenu mais je n'ai pas voulu écouter… L'amour rend aveugle…. Le mariage rend la vue… pourquoi ne c'est t'on jamais marié.. ?? Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé… à croire que tu savais qu'après le mariage je te quitterait pour avoir recouvert ma vue…. TU as volé mon cœur jusqu'à la fin, Itachi Uchiwa…

Je te souris… Tu l'as bien mérité après tout… Pour un génie, il faut toujours sourire, pour le remercier de ses actes !TIENS !! MERCI POUR TOUT !! conards… tu ne nm'as jamais aimer… ou peut-être au début mais pâr la suite tu t'es joué de moi !! baka…

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

TU es en train de suffoquer, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je souris ??

-Pourquoi … ?? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, SHIKA ??Me demande Itachi

J'essaye de parler mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est un raclement sec.

- jeee ….. j'aaa aiii…ii…..

- Je… t'ai….vra aim ent aimer , moi………

Les médecins rentrent dans la chambre …. Ils font signe de vouloir me diagnostiquer mais je les repousse… itachi me regardant encore avec un regard d'incompréhension….

-docteur…. V-vous ne p pouvez me sau vver…… M on cœur est un puzzle impossible à recoller………

Enfin, je me sens tirer vers un autre monde mais avant de succomber je réussi à te regarder en face et te dire c'est mots que je voulais te dire depuis le début de ma souffrance….

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps…_

- IIttaa……..

Tu me regardes les yeux embués de larmes….

- Dis bonjour à kkiisa ame de m maa part…

Et là plus rien , le trou noir…. Je me sens retombé…… J'entends une voix crier mon nom… Je sens du chakra se faire infuser dans mon corps… Je sens un horrible goût de sang dans ma bouche et…. Je tombe dans un trou sans fin… je tombe sans arrêt peut-être est-ce le chemin que je dois prendre pour t'oublier, toi et notre histoire… !Notre si longue histoire…Et il n'y as sûrement pas de raccourcis

_**ADIEU, ITACHI….**_

**Voilà encore une histoire de fini… même si elle ne finit pas bien… ou bien justement !! ca dépend du point de vue !! rewiews ?**


End file.
